There are many slings or brace-type apparatus in the prior art for supporting and immobilizing an arm of an individual. The known prior art devices vary from a simple sling arrangement where the lower arm is supported in sling-like fashion by bands passing to an opposite shoulder of the arm being supported, to more complex arm supports that attempt to support the arm through upper arm contact with devices having interconnection with shoulder support means in various arrangements and configurations. In many cases, such devices can be awkward to use, heavy, non-fully supportive because of slippage of the arm with respect to the shoulder or have other undesirable characteristics.